


Rules

by orphan_account



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For every rule, there is always an exception. For Ootori Kyoya, nine times out of ten, that exception was Tamaki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules

Ootori Kyoya was known throughout Ouran Academy as the real brains of the Host Club. He was known to be incredibly clever, cunning and rarely ever wrong.

He was also known among the female population to be unbelievably gorgeous, but that was a whole other story.

To the other Host Club members, Kyoya was 'mommy'. That said, he was the one who kept them all together and under control when their ideas got a little too out of hand. He sorted out all the boring finance stuff for the club, and stopped them bankrupting themselves when Tamaki got a particularly brilliant and outlandish cosplay idea, allowing them to concentrate on the fun things. He was the counterpart to their 'daddy' in almost every way, and it suited their little family perfectly.

For a while, the balance of the family was disrupted slightly with the addition of Haruhi; suddenly, daddy started paying more attention to his 'darling daughter', and less attention to his okaa-san. The moe fangirls crossed their fingers, hoping for a new relationship of forbidden boy love to crop up between Tamaki and Haruhi, but sadly, they came back to the club after one weekend to find everything almost back to how it was before Haruhi arrived, as if the newest member had been there the whole time. Still, they were soon distracted by Hikaru and Kaoru, and the cuteness that was Hani and his stoic protector, Mori.

There was one more thing that Ootori Kyoya was known for. His stubbornness. He was quite happy to put his foot down and say no if he felt it necessary, and once he'd done that, there was no arguing with him. Even his fellow club members couldn't persuade him to allow something he'd said no to.

Though, for every rule, there's always an exception.

"Mommy!" Tamaki's voice whined in Kyoya's ear, and the dark-haired boy looked up from his notebook, annoyed.

"What is it, Tamaki?" he droned, eyeing the boy suspiciously. Tamaki had his puppy-eyes on, which was never a good sign.

"I was wondering… Haruhi was saying about a movie that's coming out this weekend in the commoner's cinema… could we go? Pleeeaaase, mommy?" Tamaki asked, draping himself over Kyoya's shoulders in a way that sent Kyoya's heart beating a little faster than normal. Kyoya sighed resignedly, but nodded.

"Fine." He didn't need to see Tamaki's face to know the blonde was beaming, and the kiss pressed to his cheek made a faint flush of red cover Kyoya's face.

Kyoya really wished those violet eyes weren't so damn persuasive.

Only Tamaki would manage to get him to come with the hosts to a cinema of all places. They were currently queuing up to get tickets and popcorn, and Kyoya was glad he was very used to being stared at, or the amount of eyes fixed on them would unnerve him.

He seemed to be the only one with such reservations about the excursion, however; Hani was, as usual, on Mori's shoulders, babbling excitedly about candy and popcorn. Mori was listening, adding in the occasional 'hn' to assure the smaller boy he was still paying attention. The twins were chatting to each other, pulling an impromptu 'brotherly love' act for a group of giggling girls – and pissing off the girls' boyfriends, Kyoya imagined – and Tamaki was relentlessly questioning Haruhi about the cinema and the movie in an excited voice, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Tama-chan," Kyoya interrupted, seeing that Haruhi was possibly about to strangle the blonde. "Why don't you leave it and just wait; it'll be more fun if the experience is a surprise," he placated. Tamaki pouted, but nodded, linking his hand with Kyoya's and swinging them between them absently. Kyoya was mesmerised by the action, the heat of Tamaki's fingers between his sending happy buzzes into his stomach, so much so that he didn't notice it was their turn to pay until Tamaki tugged on his hand. "Oh, right. Two student tickets, two diet cokes, and a large sweet popcorn, please," he ordered. The girl behind the counter moved to get their order, and Tamaki took his wallet out of his pocket.

"I'm paying," he declared, and Kyoya raised an eyebrow at him.

"I can pay for myself, Tama-chan," he told him, and Tamaki grinned.

"I know, but I want to pay for you," he replied, looking at him with pleading violet eyes. Kyoya sighed, but nodded.

"Fine. But I pay next time we go anywhere, deal?" Tamaki nodded happily, then paused.

"Ooh! Hang on a minute!" he said, rushing over to the candy stall and pausing to decide between Minstrels or Revels.

"You two make a cute couple," the girl behind the counter commented, and Kyoya blushed brightly.

"We- we're not- we're not a couple," he stuttered out. She frowned slightly, then gave him a small knowing smirk.

"And who's fault is that?" she retorted. Kyoya didn't get a chance to reply to that, as Tamaki came back with a bag of Minstrels in hand, placing them on the counter. The girl finished ringing up their items, and Tamaki handed over the money in exchange for their tickets. Kyoya took his, waiting for Tamaki to receive his change before moving to join the others, resolutely ignoring the sly wink the girl at the counter sent his way.

"Come on, Tama-chan, Kyo-chan!" Hani urged, bouncing on Mori's shoulders. "We're gonna miss the start of the movie!"

"We've got plenty of time, Hani-senpai," Haruhi assured him, leading the boys to the ticket man. He directed them to the screen. And Kyoya rolled his eyes at the exuberance of his friends; it was easy to forget they were all over 15, and not 5 like they acted.

Halfway through the movie, Kyoya felt a hand on his knee and jerked, startled, looking towards Tamaki. The blonde gave him an apologetic look, but didn't move his hand. Kyoya raised an eyebrow at him, asking him to explain. Tamaki gave him a shrug to mean 'just felt like it', leaning in closer. "Is it bothering you?" he murmured, his breath hot against Kyoya's cheek, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

"Why is it there?" he whispered in reply, avoiding the question.

"Dunno. Just wanted to, really. Was feeling a little left out," Tamaki replied with a glance over his shoulder, down the rest of their row. Hani had long since abandoned his own seat, preferring to sit in Mori's lap, and the twins had their elbows pressed together on the armrest, their fingers twined loosely. Haruhi was on the other end, too engrossed in the movie to notice what her friends were doing.

"Was Daddy feeling neglected?" Kyoya teased, falling into the familiar routine, though the heat of Tamaki's hand on his thigh painfully heightened his senses. And if Tamaki didn't move his hand soon, it would also become obvious and highly embarrassing what the touch was doing to him.

"Oh, yes. Mommy hasn't been paying much attention to Daddy at all. Daddy's starting to think Mommy doesn't love him anymore," Tamaki pouted, dropping his tone huskily, the soung going straight to Kyoya's groin. He stood abruptly, dislodging Tamaki's hand, and the blonde frowned.

"Bathroom," he blurted by way of explanation, making his way down the empty aisle to the stairs. He heard footsteps behind him and glanced over his shoulder, raising his eyebrows when he saw Tamaki following him. Staying silent until he reached the empty bathrooms, he slipped into a stall. He didn't actually need the toilet, but it would be suspicious now if he didn't go. Besides; his designer jeans were feeling uncomfortably tight. Taking a deep breath, he willed himself to think of something to quell his little problem. It was starting to work, before-

"Kyo-chan?" Tamaki questioned, and Kyoya let out a long breath as the voice sent his blood pulsing again.

"Yes, Tama-chan?" he asked in reply, his voice tight and slightly husky with arousal.

"You okay?" Kyoya flushed the toilet unnecessarily, running a nervous hand through his hair before unlocking the stall. Tamaki was leaning against the door of the stall opposite, a frown on his face.

"Yeah, fine. Just a little hot." That was an understatement; his pulse was racing and he was sure his cheeks were flushed. Moving to wash his hands, he glanced at himself in the mirror; he was a nervous mess. He hated it. He never got nervous. He was always the one in control. Tamaki smirked lazily, moving to lean on the wall next to the sink.

"I can see that." Was it Kyoya's imagination, or was Tamaki leering at him? "Kyo-chan?"

"Yes, Tama-chan?" Kyoya asked, drying his hands.

"Do you think I'll ever find anyone? I mean Hani-senpai and Mori-senpai have each other, the twins have each other… d'you think I'll ever have someone like that?" Tamaki asked earnestly. Kyoya froze, turning to face Tamaki. You've got me! He wanted to tell him. He wanted to grab the beautiful blonde and kiss him up against the bathroom wall, regardless of who might walk in.

"Of course you'll find someone, Tama-chan. You've got half the girls at Ouran falling over their feet to please you," he pointed out, clearing his throat slightly. Tamaki shook his head.

"They're fans. I want someone who loves me as much as Hani loves Mori, who I can love back just as much," he expressed. Kyoya reached out, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder sympathetically.

"You will find someone, Tamaki, and whoever that girl is, they'll be incredibly lucky to have a guy like you loving them," he told him truthfully, a bitter tinge to his tone. Whoever that person was, it wouldn't be him. That would be ridiculous.

"What if… what if I don't want it to be a girl?" Tamaki asked him. Kyoya raised an eyebrow at him; he hadn't thought Tamaki's tastes ran that way.

"Then I'm sure you'll find an amazing boy who deserves you," he replied softly. Tamaki glanced down to the floor, almost as if he was nervous, then took a step towards Kyoya. Kyoya, alarmed, stepped back until his heel hit the wall, his eyes wide. Tamaki looked at him through hooded eyes, not stopping until they were mere inches apart, nose to nose, Kyoya pinned against the bathroom wall.

"Kyo-chan?" Tamaki asked for the third time, his voice low.

"Yes, Tama-chan?" Kyoya managed, his head dizzy, every nerve flaring with heat.

"Can I kiss you?" The question was innocent; the tone, however, was not. Kyoya's eyes went comically wide, sure he'd misheard him. Tamaki licked his lips slowly, seductively, making it clear that Kyoya had indeed heard what he thought he'd heard.

"Yes." The breathed word had only just escaped Kyoya's mouth before lips were on his own, hands gripping at his jacket. Well, he never could say no to Tamaki.

It took a few moments of dazed euphoria before Kyoya responded, hands sliding under Tamaki's shirt, groping at taut flesh. It was almost as if they were making up for lost time, their tongues duelling fiercely as Kyoya felt hands grip his backside, Tamaki's hardness pressing into his hip. They were interrupted when the door slammed open, and broke apart at the sound of a curse. A teenage boy, around thirteen or so, was stood there, blushing. "Okay, this one's occupied," he murmured to himself, but Kyoya shook his head.

"No, we were just leaving. Sorry," he said apologetically, trying to straighten his shirt to make it look like he and Tamaki hadn't been making out in the bathroom. Taking Tamaki's hand, they passed the boy, heading back to their movie screen. Finding their seats once more, Hani frowned and leant over from Mori's lap.

"Where'd you two go?" he whispered, eyeing them suspiciously. Tamaki just grinned at him.

"Mommy and Daddy had some stuff to sort out," he told him, placing his hand on Kyoya's thigh, closer to his crotch than he had before. Hani noted this, and smiled happily.

"It's about time, we were gonna lock you in a closet if you didn't get your act together soon," he muttered. Kyoya raised an eyebrow.

"I was that obvious?" he hissed.

"You were," Mori told them frankly, one of his hands tracing shapes on Hani's hip. Kyoya blushed hotly at the realisation that they had all known he liked Tamaki, until Tamaki leaned over and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"If it makes you feel better, I was oblivious until about a week ago," he assured him with a smirk. Kyoya rolled his eyes, exasperated, then looked across at his friends; Mori and Hani had gived up on the movie, too caught up in each other, and the twins were on their way to following, only breaking their gaze to give Tamaki and Kyoya a thumbs up and a grin, and Haruhi was watching her friends with an amused look. All of them seemed happy about him and Tamaki getting together. He shared a smile with his new boyfriend and slid an arm around Tamaki's shoulders, letting the blonde rest his head against Kyoya's chest. "Kyo-chan?" Tamaki whispered, and

"My dad's in Germany for the next couple of days… stay at mine tonight?" Tamaki asked, a devious glint in his eyes as his hand stroked Kyoya's thigh. Kyoya grinned, suddenly wishing the movie would hurry up and end.

"You bet."

.-.

For every rule, there's always an exception. For Ootori Kyoya, nine times out of ten, that exception was Tamaki.


End file.
